Look only at you
by kyumin0301
Summary: Sungmin mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin dia menghilangkann perasaan itu karena pria yang dicintainya adalah pria normal yang bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Happy JOY Day. KYUMIN/ YAOI/ ONESHOOT/Rate T/ RnR.


**Look only at you**

.

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Rate : T

.

.

**Happy JOY Day**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Suasana sore ini begitu tenang, hanya terdengar suara burung yang bersahut-sahutan serta deburan ombak lembut yang mengikis pasir-pasir pantai dan membawanya ke lautan bebas.

Ketenangan itu pun juga dirasakan oleh kedua orang pria yang kini sedang duduk bersebelahan di tepi pantai. Sesekali ombak kecil itu membasahi kaki kedua pria itu namun tidak menghilangkan sedikitpun kecanggungan diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku, hyung?" Tanya pria berambut ikal kepada pria disebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan laut di depannya.

"Aku harus kyu-" pria mungil itu mencoba menarik napasnya. "Aku harus melakukannya kyu, ini untuk kebaikanku dan kebaikanmu, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Harus Kyuhyun ah~, harus!" Ucap pria itu sambil terus menundukan kepalanya.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu pun menoleh ke arah pria mungil itu "Apa maksudmu Sungmin hyung? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, aku tidak mau menjadi beban untukmu. Jadi aku harus pergi, kau harus melupakan aku, lupakan bahwa kita pernah saling mengenal" Ucap pria bernama Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan sungmin. 'Mengapa Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk melupakannya?' Pikirnya.

"Berikan aku alasan masuk akal kenapa kau memintaku melupakanmu hyung?"

Kini pria bernama sungmin itu menoleh pada kyuhyun sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Sungmin terus menatap mata Kyuhyun mencoba mencari kekuatan untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin kau akan merasa jijik padaku atau yang lebih buruknya lagi kau akan membenciku"

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia sudah benar-benar frustasi akan semua perkataan seseorang yang kini sudah dia anggap seperti hyungnya itu. Menurut Kyuhyun ucapan Sungmin memutar-mutar sehingga tidak menemukan titik temunya.

"Aku ... aku berbeda Kyu, aku tidak sama sepertimu"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku tidak normal Kyu, aku mencintai laki-laki dan aku— mencintaimu" Dengan keberanian penuh, Sungmin akhirnya mengatakan yang selama ini sudah lama dipendamnya. Ya, hampir 2 tahun dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku cemburu saat pacarmu kembali ke korea, dan kau selalu pergi menemuinya. Kau seakaan melupakanku. Aku selalu saja merasa hatiku sakit saat mengetahui kau sedang bersama dengan kekasihmu. Aku -"

"Hyung" Kyuhyun yang sadar dari keterkejutannya memanggil hyungnya itu dengan suara yang lirih. Sepertinya seorang Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat shock oleh pria manis disebelahnya.

"Kau pasti membenciku karena aku saja membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padamu? Itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi" Seperti tidak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus melanjutkan ucapannya agar tangisan yang ditahannya tidak keluar.

Kyuhyun tau benar bahwa kini Sungmin sedang menahan air matanya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut atas perlakuan Kyuhyun kini malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada pria itu dan berusaha mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung jadi jangan pernah menghindariku lagi dan jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

"Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia. Bahagia bersama Soehyon, kekasihmu"

"Aku akan bahagia kalau kau selalu ada disampingku hyung" Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini beralih untuk menyentuh bahu Sungmin yang sedikit bergetar sambil terus menatap mata bulat pria manis dihadapanya.

"Aku tidak akan mebencimu karena aku terlalu menyayangimu, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti hyungku sendiri. Jujur aku terkejut dengan pengakuanmu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak salah hyung, untuk apa aku membencimu"

"Tapi aku sudah mencintaimu Kyu, dan itu salah" Sungmin pun melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang bertennger dibahunya.

"Otu tidak salah hyung, kita memang tidak pernah tau kepada siapa hati kita akan menjatuhkan pilihannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mempunyai perasaan padaku. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga sikapku di depanmu, aku tidak mau kau tersekiti saat aku bersama Soehyon"

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin lirih. Dia terlalu bingung harus menanggapi semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kumohon jangan pernah menghindariku lagi. Aku mohon hyung!"

.

ooOoo

.

"Oppa, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya seorang wanita kepada pria yang sedang duduk di susut cafe.

"Tidak. Duduklah!" Pria itu pun mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Oppa, kau tidak bersama dengan Sungmin oppa?" Tanya Soehyun.

"Dia sedang sibuk Seo. Ada apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan santai. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian di pantai tempo hari Sungmin seakan menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu oppa, kau mau kan?" Pinta Seohyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya bersikap manja seperti itu pun memberikan senyum terindahnya. "Bantuan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau tau temanku Sunny kan? Dia ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Sungmin oppa. Ahh, sepertinya Sunny tetarik padanya"

'Sunny tertarik pada sungmin hyung?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau mau kan oppa?". Pertanyaan Seohyun membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu besok kau ajak Sungmin oppa"

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hemmm-" Seohyun tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita berempat pergi ke taman hiburan? Sepertinya mengasyikan" Lanjutnya antusias.

"Taman hiburan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kekanakan sekali. Kenapa harus ke taman hiburan?' Batinnya

"Ya. Kita bisa double date. Aku denganmu dan Sunny dengan Sungmin oppa. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja" Dengan sangat terpaksa kyuhyun menyetujui usul Seohyun. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya yang sangat antusias dengan idenya itu.

.

ooOoo

.

Terlihat dua orang pria sedang duduk saling berhadapan di dalam sebuah cafe. Sesekali mereka menyeruput minuman masing-masing.

"Kenapa harus ke taman hiburan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin –salah satu dari pria itu- kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik melihat pemandangan di luar cafe.

"Entahlah. Seo yang punya ide itu"

Setelah percakapan itu pun keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Annyeong! Maaf kami telat. Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya seorang wanita yang langsung mengambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Belum terlalu lama seo" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah sunny" Seo mempersilahkan Sunny untuk duduk disamping Sungmin karena hanya itu kursi yang tersisa.

"Sungmin oppa, perkenalkan ini temanku, Sunny. Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak sempat memperkenalkannya padamu" Ucap Seohyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Seohyun ssi~. Annyeonghaseyo! Lee Sungmin imnida". Sungmin pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada wanita mungil yang duduk disebelahnya.

Wajah Sunny tiba-tiba merona. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin memeperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang sangat amat manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Sunny imnida" Ucap Sunny malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja kita ke taman hiburan untuk double date?" Ajak Seohyun.

"Double date? Tapi kami kan bukan pasangan Soehyun ssi~" . Sungmin yang terkejut mencoba memperjelas maksud dari ucapan Seohyun.

"Sudahlah oppa, anggap saja kalian pasangan hihihi. Kkaja!" Jawab Seohyun sambil tetawa kecil.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sesampainya disana kami langsung memulai untuk mencoba semua wahana. Seohyun selalu menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya, kami bertiga pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Disepanjang jalan Seohyun selalu bergelayut manja padaku, membuatku sedikit risih. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin hyung untuk menjaga sikapku, tapi Seohyun selalu saja menempel padaku. Keadaanku benar-benar serba salah.

"Kita naik itu yuk!" Ajak Seohyun sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk menyerupai cangkir.

Kami pun hanya bisa mengikutinya. Aku dan Seohyun masuk ke dalam cangkir berwarana hijau sedangkan Sungmin hyung dan Sunny masuk ke cangkir disebelahku yang berwarna merah.

Perlahan cangkir itu mulai memutar dan putaran itu semakin lama semakin kencang. Mataku terus mengarah pada cangkir berwarna merah yang memutar tak tentu arah. Dengan susah payah aku mencari sosok Sungmin hyung. Betapa leganya saat aku melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Sebuah tangan tiba- tiba mencengkram lenganku sehingga aku menolehkan mataku pada si pemilik tangan itu. Aku lihat Seohyun yang menunduk sambil menutup matanya. 'Apa dia merasa pusing sekarang?' Batinku

Setelah memutar beberapa lama akhirnya cangkir itu berhenti. Seohyun yang merasa pusing tidak sanggup berjalan sehingga aku harus merangkulnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin hyung dan aku rasakan dia sedang memaksakan untuk menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

Hari sudah mulai malam, kami pun memutuskan untuk makan malam sejenak sebelum meneruskan bermain di taman hiburan ini.

"Setelah ini, lebih baik kita berpisah. Aku dengan Kyuhyun oppa dan kalian berdua". Sebuah ide dari Seohyun membuatku tersentak, begitu pula dengan dua orang lainnya di meja ini.

"Kenapa harus berpisah?" Tanya Sunny. Kenapa harus bertanya kalau nyatanya kau senang sunny ssi~, semburat di pipimu itu sudah terlalu jelas. Tunggu! kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal pada dua wanita ini?

"Aku ingin waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun oppa, Sunny" Jawab seohyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kkaja oppa, kita jalan-jalan" Ajak Seohyun sambil menarik tanganku paksa. Aku yang bingung hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah?" Tanyaku.

"Oppa, aku ingin memberikan mereka waktu bersama" Jawabnya enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka pulang nanti? Sungmin hyung dan Sunny sama-sama tidak membawa mobil"

"Mereka sudah besar oppa, mereka tidak mungkin tersesat kalau harus naik bis atau taksi. Kau ini kawatir sekali. Sudahlah oppa, lebih baik kita naik wahana yang itu" Ajaknya lagi

.

(skip time)

.

Karena hari semakin malam, kami pun pulang. Aku mengantarkan Seohyun sampai kerumahnya.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini oppa. Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan"

Aku pun melajukan mobilku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat Sungmin hyung, apa dia sudah sampai rumah? Aku pun memutusakan untuk menghubunginya. Aku tekan sebuah nomer di kontak favoritku, tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun terus mengulanginya dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memutar mobilku ke arah flat Sungmin hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang kalau belum tahu kabar sungmin hyung.

Dengan tergesa aku menaiki tangga ke lantai 3. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sudah aku hapal betul.

.

**TING TONG**

Aku menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar.

"Oh kau Kyu? Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin hyung yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya di ambang pintu.

"Ternyata kau sudah sampai rumah hyung. Aku bisa tenang sekarang" Jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Masuklah kyu!" Tawarnya. Aku pun masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa yang biasa aku duduki. Sungmin hyung ke dapur dan tidak lama dia membawakan sebuah cangkir.

"Ini minumlah dulu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku hyung?"

"Oh itu, aku sedang mandi kyu" Jawabnya

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Setelah kita berpisah tadi, tidak lama Sunny mendapat telpon dan harus pulang. Jadi ya kami pulang. Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya. Seohyon membuatku lelah hari ini" Aku pun merebahkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa sambil memejamkan mataku untuk menghilangkan sedikit lelahku.

"Hyung, maaf" Ucapku sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menjaga sikapku saat bersama Seohyun, tapi tadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikannya. Maaf"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Kyu. Terima kasih kau sudah menghawatirkan perasaanku"

"Hyung?" Panggilku.

"hemm?" Sebuah dehaman terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sunny?" Tanyaku. 'Damn- kenapa jantung ini berdebar menunggu jawabannya? Kau kenapa Cho Kyuhyun?'

"Entahlah. Dia gadis yang baik dan sangat periang. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyukainya, aku ingin hidup normal sepertimu Kyu" Ucapnya lirih.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya. Aku tahu batinnya kini pasti sangat tersiksa.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa hyung, kau bisa melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku selalu mendukungmu"

"Terima kasih Kyu"

"Baiklah hyung, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang, tidur yang nyenyak hyung. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan masalah itu. Jalkka!" Pamitku. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari flat mungilnya. Sungmin hyung mengantarku sampai pintu.

"Kyu?" Panggilnya

"Ada apa?" Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya

"Apa kau bisa menayakan nomer ponsel sunny pada kekasihmu? Tadi aku tidak sempat memintanya" Tanyanya malu-malu. Oh hyung tidak tahukah kau wajahmu saat ini sangat menggemaskan? Seperti seorang yoja yang sedang malu.

"Baiklah akan aku tanyakan pada Seohyun nanti. Sekarang kau istirahatlah hyung. Annyeong!"

"Ne, Annyeong!"

**POV end**

.

ooOoo

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang biasanya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dari aktivitas yang biasa dilakukan dari hari senin-sabtu. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang pria kurus yang sampai sekarang masih setia menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya.

.

**Drrttt ... Drrtttt**

Getaran sebuah ponsel terdengar dari arah meja nakas yang terletak di samping sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Dengan enggan pria kurus itu menyibakan selimutnya dan memandang ponsel yang layarnya berkedip-kedip.

Diambilnya ponsel itu dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

.

**Seo **

**Calling**

**.**

Setelah melihat siapa sang penelepon yang menganggu waktu tidurnya, dia pun mengangkatnya.

.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

"Yeobseyo"

'_**Oppa apa hari ini kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan?' **_Suara dari seberang telepon.

"Jangan hari ini seo, aku sedang ingin dirumah. Lain kali ya?" Tolakku. Jujur, hari ini aku ingin sekali beristirahat.

'_**kenapa kalian kompak sekali? Kau menolak ajakanku, bahkan Sunny tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Hemm, pasti dia sedang bersama Sungmin oppa sekarang. Yasudahlah, selamat beristirahat'**_

.

Aku terdiam masih sambil menggenggam ponselku di samping telingaku. Bukan, bukan karena Seohyun yang tiba-tiba menutup teleponnya. Tapi ... tapi karena ucapan Seohyun tadi, apa benar sekarang Sungmin hyung bersama Sunny? Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkencan?

Oh mungkin untuk sungmin hyung ini bukan pagi lagi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00. secara reflek aku pun menghubungi sebuah nomer.

Lama aku menunggu, tapi orang diseberang sana tidak juga mengangkatnya. Ketika ingin aku putuskan sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba ...

.

'_**Yeobseyo!'**_

"Sungmin hyung kau ada dimana?"

'_**Aku ada dirumah, Kyu. Ada apa?'**_

"Aku akan segera kesana hyung. Tunggu aku!"

**.**

Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya aku selesai merapikan diriku. Dengan cepat aku sambar kunci mobilku dan langsung pergi ke flat sungmin hyung yang sudah aku anggap seperti rumah keduaku.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung disambut oleh Sungmin hyung tanpa harus menekan bel flatnya berulang kali.

"Ada perlu apa kyu kau kesini?" Tanyanya.

"Apa harus ada alasan untuk kerumahmu hyung?"

"Tidak... hanya saja tidak biasanya kau memberikan kabar terlebih dahulu, biasanya kau akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Yasudah, ayo masuk!". Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk dan duduk di sofa, tempat favoritku.

"Aku mengabarimu karena aku kira kau sedang pergi dengan Sunny. Seo bilang sunny tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia berpikir kalau Sunny sedang pergi denganmu hyung" Ucapku sedikit keras agar Sungmin hyung yang berada di dapur mendengarnya.

Sungmin hyung pun datang dengan dua cangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di meja depan sofa. Aku mengambil salah satu cangkir dan mulai menyeruputnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa sunny tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanyaku sedikit hati-hati.

Sungmin hyung pun menghentikan aktivitas minum kopinya, dia terdiam sejenak sambil memainkan cangkir yang ada ditangannya.

"Kemarin,,,, Sunny menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku" Ucapnya pelan.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya aku langsung menghentikan aktivitas minum kopiku juga dan segera meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, sedikit ada perasaan tidak rela kalau Sungmin hyung menerima pernyataan itu...

"Lalu kau jawab apa?". Aku mencoba mengatakannya setenang mungkin walau sebenarnya aku takut kalau jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. 'Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini kenapa?' rutukku.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku bilang kalau aku akan memikirkannya"

'Hah' aku pun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sungmin hyung akan memikirkannya dulu. Aku tau kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? ini pasti karena aku peduli padanya, aku tidak mau dia disakiti jadi dia harus mendapat yang terbaik. Iya, itu pasti alasannya. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin Sungmin hyung menerima sunny dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya pelan-pelan hyung. Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi aku akan selalu di sampingmu hyung. Aku ingin kau melakukannya secara perlahan"

Sungmin hyung tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang sebenarnya selalu –ehem- aku ingin lihat setiap hari. "Terima kasih kyu, aku senang kau masih mau menerimaku"

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung?" Jujur aku tidak suka dia berkata seperti itu. Bukan salahnya dia bisa punya perasaan pada laki-laki kan?. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan seharian?" Sebuah ide gila keluar dari otak jeniusku.

"Kau tidak acara dengan Seohyun hari ini, Kyu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Hari ini aku ingin pergi denganmu saja hyung, sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kan?"

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke taman hiburan lagi kyu?" Tanyanya. Iya, hari ini aku mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Memang baru kemarin kami berempat kesini tapi sekarang kan kami hanya berdua.

"Entahlah, sepertinya mengasyikan menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini. Kkaja!" Aku pun menarik lengannya.

.

(skip time)

.

Malam semakin larut tapi kami pun berencana untuk bermain sampai taman hiburan ini tutup dan disinilah kami, berada dalam wahana biang lala atau kincir raksasa. Suasana menjadi sedikit tenang, aku lirik Sungmin hyung yang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam dari ketinggian yang lumayan, dan dari sini kami bisa melihat lampu-lampu indah dari gedung-gedung yang menjulang.

"Kau menikamatinya hyung?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Dia pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kemarin aku kan tidak sempat naik wahana ini Kyu"

"Aku juga tidak naik wahana ini bersama Seo"

"Benarkah? Aku kira kemarin kau menaiki semua wahana di tempat ini"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan suasana kembali hening. Entah kenapa suasana terasa sedikit canggung saat kami hanya berdua di tempat -yang terkesan romantis- seperti ini. Dan bodonhya yang aku lakukan saat ini hanya memandangnya yang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam, sesekali aku pun tersenyum saat dia mulai mengagumi sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Terlihat sangat manis. Ya! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

"Hyung?" Panggilku pelan

"Hmm?" Jawabnya masih sambil menikmati pemandangan dari atas kincir raksasa

"Apa boleh aku menciummu?". Ya ya aku rasa otakku memang sedang tidak beres sekarang

Sungmin hyung pun segera menoleh ke arahku sambil membulatkan matanya. Tentu saja dia sangat terkejut atas perkataanku tadi. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, tubuhku bergeser kedepan untuk lebih mendekat padanya, seperti ada yang mendorongku, kini jarak kami benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku dapat melihat bibir indahnya dengan jelas sekarang.

Hanya sekedar menempelkan kedua bibir kami, saling memberikan rasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tidak berniat untuk meneruskannya lebih lanjut –walau jujur bibirnya sedikit membuatku addict-, aku pun melepaskan bibirku, ku lihat kini sungmin hyung mulai membuka matanya. Dan aku hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya.

**POV end**

.

ooOoo

.

Setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium Sungmin seperti itu? Padahal dia tahu kalau itu malah akan membuat hyungnya semakin merasa tersiksa. Tapi sungguh Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan perbuatannya malam itu dan jujur Kyuhyun sangat menyukai rasa bibir hyung tersayang itu. Sangat manis.

Tapi sudah tiga hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin, karena sepertinya sungmin memang sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, dia sedang mempersiapkan untuk mengambil S2 nya.

"Oppa?" Pangil seorang wanita.

"Ada apa Seo?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu. Sudah tiga hari kita jarang sekali bertemu". Ya selain Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga jarang bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya tiga hari ini.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Sunny benar-benar sedih, jadi aku harus menemaninya dan mendengarkan semua curhatannya. Tapi hari ini dia sudah lebih baik" Jawab Seohyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sunny ssi~?"

"Kau tidak tahu oppa?". Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia memang tidak tahu dan untuk apa juga dia harus tahu.

"Tiga hari lalu, Sungmin oppa menjawab perasaan Sunny"

Mata Kyuhyun seketika itu membulat. Sedikit ada rasa kawatir yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Sungmin oppa menolak Sunny" Lanjut Seohyun.

Lega. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi tunggu! Kini Kyuhyun sedang berpikir, dengan alasan apa Sungmin menolak Sunny?

"Apa alasan Sungmin hyung menolaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau juga tidak tahu mengenai hal itu oppa?"

Dan kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng. "Tiga hari ini Sungmin hyung sedang sibuk, aku tidak bisa mengobrol dengannya"

"Dari yang aku tahu, sungmin oppa akan melanjutkan S2 –nya di Amerika karena dia mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar disana. Itulah kenapa Sungmin oppa memutuskan untuk menolak Sunny. Aku tahu maksud Sungmin oppa itu, pasti dia tidak mau menyiksa Sunny dengan hubungan jarak jauh" Jelas Seohyun panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam membatu mendengar penjelasan Seohyun. 'Apa benar sungmin hyung akan ke Amerika? Benarkah itu?' Batinnya.

"Seo, aku harus pergi menemui sungmin hyung. Annyeong!" pamit Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia bergegas pergi ke flat Sungmin.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai. Dengan langkah panjang dia menuju ke flat Sungmin.

.

**TING TONG**

****Tidak berapa lama Pintu itu terbuka.

"K-Kyu?"

"Apa maksudmu kau akan pergi ke Amerika hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun geram. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Masuklah dulu Kyu! Akan aku jelaskan di dalam". Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kainya masuk dan mengambil duduk di tempat biasa.

"Jelaskan padaku hyung!"

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu. Tawaran ini sudah lama aku terima tapi aku baru menyetujuinya tiga hari yang lalu untung saja batas waktunya belum habis"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menerima tawaran itu"

"Kau pasti tahu aku menolak Sunny, dan apa mungkin aku memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya aku menolak gadis sebaik dia dan hanya cara ini yang aku pikirkan karena tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku sudah menyukai orang lain, itu akan menyakitinya apalagi ternyata orang itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Sangat tidak masuk akal kan?"

"Tapi kau yakin akan kesana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih. Oh tidak! Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menangis sekarang.

"Awalnya aku tidak punya niat untuk melanjutkan kesana walaupun banyak yang bilang ini adalah kesempatan bagus, kau tau kenapa? Itu karena aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Tapi sekarang aku punya pikiran lain, aku yakin pilihanku tepat" Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil terus mendengarkan orang disampingnya berbicara, sungguh sedih hatinya saat ini. apa benar dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk waktu yang lama? ya seperti itulah isi hatinya saat ini.

"Dengan aku pergi kesana, aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Kau tahu? Sangat sulit melupakanmu saat kau selalu berada disisiku. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan berjuang untuk hidup normal, aku ingin sepertimu Kyu. Sungguh." Lanjut Sungmin

"Aku percaya padamu hyung. Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu tapi aku pasti akan sangat merindukamu hyung"

"Aku juga"

"Lalu kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok"

"APA? Besok?"

"Ya. Karena aku telat menyerahkan berkas-berkasku, jadi aku harus pergi secepat itu"

"Aku akan mengantarmu hyung"

"Jangan kyu! Kalau kau mengantarku maka akan sulit untukku. Kau hanya perlu mendoakan aku saja Kyu" Cegah sungmin, ya dia tidak mau melihat sosok Kyuhyun saat dia harus pergi meninggalkan Korea.

"Hemm— baiklah" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Tapi kau harus yakin kalau aku sangat menyayangimu hyung"

"Aku tahu karena aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu Kyu"

Perlahan kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh sungmin dan memeluknya erat seakan dengan ini dia bisa menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

**At Airport**

.

Seorang pria manis terlihat sedang menyeret kopernya selangkah demi selangkah. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, terasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan negara tempat kelahirannya serta sahabat yang menyayanginya.

Namun dengan tekat yang kuat, pria manis itu melangkah dengan yakin ke arah tempat keberangkatan pesawatnya. Satu langkah lagi maka dia akan meninggalkan Korea.

'aku janji padamu Kyu, sekembalinya aku kesini maka aku akan menjadi Sungmin yang lebih baik' Batin Sungmin sebelum melangkah ke dalam.

Tidak jauh dari tempat sungmin, berdirilah seorang pria tinggi dengan senyum masam dibibirnya. Dilihat dari sikapnya, pria itu sedang memandang seseorang yang perlahan semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang. Ya, pria itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Ada perasaan sedih saat melihat sosok yang menjadi objek pandangannya itu sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat. Perasaan sedih yang membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan perlahan cairan bening itu tumpah dari matanya.

'Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan terus mendukungmu hyung. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku' Gumamnya.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

**6 Years Later**

.

"Aku pesan americano" Ucap seorang pria kepada seorang pelayan cafe.

"Baiklah tuan, apa ada lagi yang anda pesan?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Untuk saat ini aku pesan itu saja dulu" Jawab pria itu.

"Baiklah". Pelayan itu pun segera undur diri dari hadapan pria itu.

Pria itu kini sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di pojok cafe, sesekali dia melihat jam ditangannya dan sepertinya pria itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

Diketukannya jari-jarinya ke meja, pertemuan antara kuku dan meja membuat suara gemerutuk, itu sering dia lakukan kalau sedang menunggu untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa bosannya.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda" Ucap seorang pelayan yang sedang meletakkan minuman di hadapan pria itu.

"Terima kasih" Jawab pria itu.

Dia pun segera menyeruput minumannya, dan kembali melirik jam tangannya. Ya, sepertinya pria itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan orang yang ditunggunya,

"Apa kau sudah menungguku lama?". Sebuah suara menyentakan pria itu. Kaget? Tentu saja, tapi tidak berapa lama sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Duduklah!" tawar pria itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang. "Biar aku pesankan minuman untukmu. Pelayan!" lanjutnya sambil memanggil pelayan cafe.

"Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Vanila late" Jawabnya.

"Baikalah, vanila late". Pelayan itu pun meniggalkan dua orang yang kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Apa kabarmu hyung?" Tanya pria itu.

"Baik Kyu. Kau sendiri, apa kabarmu? Aku selalu menunggu undanganmu dengan Soehyun ssi~. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Aku baik dan seohyon juga baik, dia sudah bahagia sekarang" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hah~ aku senang kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Apalagi kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sekarang Kyu"

"Siapa bilang aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu Sungmin hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu ambigu. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku bilang Seohyun yang bahagia bukan berarti dia bahagia bersamaku kan?". Lagi. Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Jadi maksudnya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tidak- Batinnya.

"Maksudmu apa sih Kyu?"

"Tidak berapa lama setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku berpisah dengan Seohyun dan dua minggu lalu Seohyun menikah dengan kekasihnya"

Seketika itu, sungmin membulatkan matanya. Sungguh dia tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak bersama dengan wanita itu, walau tidak dipungkiri hatinya sangatlah senang ."Ka-kalian berpisah?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi entahlah dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak". Ucapan Kyuhyun entah kenapa masih saja membuat hati Sungmin terasa perih.

"Aku yakin dengan pesonamu, orang itu pasti akan menyukaimu Kyu" Ucap sungmin menyemangati, ya walaupun ucapannya membuat hatinya semakin perih. Dia masih tidak rela Kyuhyun bersama orang lain.

"Benarkah? Hemm, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah melupakan perasaanmu padaku?". Satu pertanyaan yang selalu Sungmin takuti akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk lemah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Perasaan itu sampai saat ini masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Maaf Kyuhyun ah~ " Ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu hyung, aku yakin kau sudah berusaha keras lagi pula aku tidak pernah menganggap itu adalah sebuah janji". Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah senyuman manis khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah melakukan semua cara. Aku sempat mengencani beberapa gadis, tapi semua berakhir sama. Sejak saat itu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku memang tidak meyukai wanita" Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandagi hyung di depannya ini dan mendengarkan semua yang diucapkannya tanpa mengomentari sedikitpun.

"Kemudian aku pergi ke club, tempat dimana pasangan gay biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku malah ingin muntah saat melihat mereka saling berciuman mesra" Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasa iba pada sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar berusaha untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Pasti Sungmin sangatlah tersiksa. Batinnya.

"Jadi, sepertinya aku memang tidak tertarik dengan orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Dan sejak saat itu aku berpikir untuk berhenti berusaha karena semua pasti akan sia-sia, mungkin hidup sendiri tidak terlalu buruk juga". Sungmin pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah" Ucap kyuhyun sambil terus menatap dalam bola mata Sungmin yang kini sedikit membulat-lagi-

"Ne?". Kaget? Tentu saja, apa maksud Kyuhyun menyuruhnya berhenti. Apa memang tidak masalah untuknya kalau Sungmin terus menyimpan perasaan ini. Batin Sungmin.

"Hyung, apa kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan kecanggungan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Ne. Aku di Korea hanya untuK liburan 2 minggu, setelah itu aku akan kembali kesana karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hyung, apa kau akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ne. Aku di Korea hanya untul liburan 2 minggu, setelah itu aku akan kembali kesana karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Apa hubungan sesama jenis diterima disana?" Tanyaku. oh God, untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu padanya?

"Soal diterima atau tidak aku tidak yakin, tapi yang jelas hubungan sesama jenis di Amerika bukanlah hal yang tabu bahkan banyak pasangan yang sudah menikah"

"Kalau begitu bawalah aku bersamamu hyung". Kalian boleh bilang kalau aku sudah gila. Ya benar aku memang sudah gila, gila karena terlalu lama aku menunggu Sungmin hyung kembali.

"A-apa maksudmu?". Oh sepertinya Sungmin hyung sangatlah terkejut sekarang.

"Kalau disana hubungan seperti itu bisa diterima maka bawalah aku kesana hyung" Ucapku lagi.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Sungmin hyung, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku.

"Tapi kau ini kan normal kyu"

"Mungkin tidak lagi setelah kau meniggalkanku. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan dan setiap hari aku selalu merindukanmu". Bagus Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Mengakui perasaan seperti ini ternyata sangat melegakan.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kita sama-sama sedang kesepian. Ditinggal Seohyun sekolah di jepang membuatku sangat frustasi hingga akhirnya kau datang dan membuat hidupku lebih baik dan melupakan tentang perasaan kesepian itu" Jelasku.

"Tapi saat kau harus pergi, aku sangat-sangat merasa kesepian bahkan Seohyun tidak mampu untuk menghiburku hingga akhirnya aku meminta untuk berpisah. Intinya, kau bisa menggantikan Seohyun tapi Seohyun tidak bisa menggantikanmu" Lanjutku.

"K-Kyu" Panggilnya lirih.

Aku yakin kalau Sungmin hyung tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Tapi sungguh, kali ini aku sedang tidak menipu siapapun. Perasaan ini sungguh nyata.

"Kau adalah orang yang aku tunggu itu, sungguh lega kalau perasaan itu ternyata masih milikku. Jadi kau mau kan hyung hidup bersamaku?"

Dia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Sungguh senyum yang selalu aku rindukan, dan yang penting senyauman itu hanya untukku. Biarlah orang berkata apa tentang hubunganku dengan sungmin hyung, selama kami merasa bahagia kami tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain kepada kami. Dan aku yakin, cinta itu tidak pernah salah memilih.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Halo, aku datang hanya memposting ff yang sebelumnya udah diposting di blog pribadi.**

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY semuanyaaa...**


End file.
